Be Mine
by LovingSladeAlways
Summary: Rhys/Axis First Teahouse fic about these two loevly boys having quite the argument! Rated T for languae and some sensuality. Happy V-Day! "Rhys never got to finish his sentence, because Axis' fist flew in towards his face." OOOOHHHH! DAAAMMMN!


"Who's a bitch? You are!" Axis mockingly said to Rory.

Rory flushed, but didn't manage to stutter out a reply since Reed had just arrived for his appointment. Instead, Rory just huffed at Axis, turned on his heel, and marched over to Reed. Axis rolled his eyes, revolted at the little homo. He watched as they started up the carpeted staircase, Rory screwing up every word that flew out of his mouth because he was so nervous in Reed's presence.

"That little fairy fucking _should_ be scared. That dude is the size of a fuckin' castle," Axis muttered to himself.

"Oh, and what about me, Kitten?" Axis jumped a foot in the air, and wheeled around to see Rhys smirking at him.

"The fuck?" Axis screamed. He huffed in annoyance at Rhys, but also in relief that his voice didn't break… _what_? He was startled!

Rhys continued to smile, his arms crossed, his cow lick bouncing with his light chuckle. And yes, he was still as cocky as ever.

"I'm glad to see a reaction out of you, Alice. Not that it's new or anything, with the way you scream my name in that pigsty you call a bedroom."

Axis gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath between them, and then released a mighty roar, "YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER! Why don't you go SCREW someone ELSE! SOMEONE that gives a flying shit about what you have to say!"

"_AXIS_!" Xanthe yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

Axis' cheeks colored but he continued to yell, not really afraid of his boss firing him. He _was_ the sexiest one in there after all, so how could he possibly be fired?

"_Where _the _hell _do you come from? You always spring up out of nowhere!" Axis snarled, staring disbelievingly at Atros.

_He must be coming down from Linneus' room… that fairy bitch… though he does have some nice earrings, _Axis thought. Atros just rolled his eyes at Axis and his grating tendency to vocalize everything like everyone around him was deaf.

Xanthe spoke smoothly, "My most sincere apologies, Sir Rhys. This session is half off. Do you have anyone in mind? Or do you wish for me to ring the line-up bell?"

Rhys coolly regained composure by swiping out the wrinkles in his shirt from where he had clutched his stomach in laughter. _My dear Alice really doesn't know how to keep his dumbass trap shut. Oh well. That's good for me, because I had something in mind for that hot mouth of his, _Rhys plotted. _But I think I'll perhaps save it for another day._

"Oh yes, the line-up bell would be lovely," Rhys said sweetly. He had to bite his cheek to not smile at the gaping Axis.

Xanthe rang the tiny bell and waited for his courtesans to appear. One by one they filed in, save for Rory, who was entertaining Reed. Even Linneus glided down the staircase. Xanthe frowned, but obviously he didn't say anything.

"Here they all are," Xanthe mumbled, still aggravated about Linneus.

"Thank you," Rhys smiled. He was looking straight at Axis when he did it, and Axis fake gagged.

Rhys began walking down the line of courtesans, listing what he liked and didn't like about them, making amiable conversation as he decided who he was going to make scream in pleasure for that day.

"Oh, look at you. Your wrinkles hardly show through all that cheap powder."

"Is that… is that a dog collar? And what is… you know what, never mind."

"My, my, do you always put glitter on your breasts? No, no, not at all! I like how my face reflects in your breasts, actually."

"You're a man? How does that work exactly, in the bedroom that is? I mean, some men have to be surprised to find out."

Axis secretly laughed inside his head at Rhys' sarcasm and wit. But finally Rhys came to stand in front of Axis, and Axis scowled again. Rhys could see how Axis squirmed under his gaze. Axis could feel the other whores staring at the odd pair. They all saw Axis act like an ass practically 24/7, and they were surprised he wasn't yelling right now. Oh, were they in for a treat.

Rhys leaned in ever so slightly, and spoke loud enough for even the maid's mopping on the other side of the room to hear. "So! This is the man who I made come over and over again under my body, with my cock up his ass. I wonder if he's still sore after last week. I wonder if he took his new thoughts of me fucking him into the bed and masturb-"

Rhys never got to finish his sentence, because Axis' fist flew in towards his face. Rhys didn't exactly expect Axis to go straight for his face right in front of Xanthe Atros, Axis' boss. That was his excuse for not ducking in time. He did manage a quick sidestep, but Axis still punched him in the lip, cracking it. Blood leaked onto the shiny, reflective floor, dripping off of Rhys' once-immaculate, white coat.

Everything stood still. The maids in the far corner were so surprised, that they had dropped their water buckets, and it spread its way to the soles of Argent's boots. Even she had been so stunned that she hadn't reacted and produced her sword. The other courtesans didn't blink or even breathe because they were so astonished. Claret had her hands pressed to her large breasts. Linneus covered his mouth in mid-gasp. Lilith looked faint. Even Mercutio had dropped one of his beloved dildos onto the floor. Atros closed his eyes, anger and disbelief flooding his mind as he took in what Axis had done to the _Prince_ of Ivore.

Above all else, Axis was shocked beyond utterance. Both of his hands hung limp at his sides. His knuckles on his right hand burned with pain, and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. He whimpered, "Oh shit."

Rhys moved his jaw around, wiping the blood off his mouth with his coat sleeve. Rhys glared at Axis, but his body showed no other clue as to what he was thinking. Finally he hissed, "Fortunately, your whore can't hit worth a shit."

He was speaking to Atros, who broke out of his stupor quickly. "I… have no idea what is going on between you both. Sir Rhys—obviously this needs to be settled. You can come up with the reimbursement that you see fit. And I _will _consider firing Axis, if you so wish it."

Atros stared right at Axis as he spoke. Axis' eyes popped open wide, his heart sinking into his stomach. "B-but boss?"

"_Quiet, Axis. _The rest of you, go to your rooms unless a customer comes in. Axis, Sir Rhys—I leave you to it." He bowed and exited with Argent. Probably to go and mourn the loss of his most wealthy customer.

Axis had turned to watch them go, but now he grudgingly faced Rhys again. The dignitary looked unusually ruffled. He spoke in a cold, harsh voice that actually had Axis feeling guilty for what he had done. "I think we should convene in your room. Lead the way."

They didn't ever make it to his room before they started arguing again. They stood in the middle of the main hallway that the stairs led to. Right where all the other courtesans could listen in. They had all actually holed up in Claret's room to have a quick "wtf just happened" moment. Linneus quietly opened the door and they all poked their heads out the crack, one on top of the other.

"OH, SOR-_RY_ for not feeling like having my ass handed to me by some snotty BITCH!" Axis howled.

"You sniveling piece of _shit._ You honestly don't have a CLUE as to what respect is! You have whined like a little girl and yelled at me every time I show up at this place. Either you like it or you don't asshole! Time you decided and STOPPED COMPLAINING!" Rhys had an abnormal amount of emotion on his face and in his voice. He was usually so calm and collected, but right now he looked like he was about to rip his hair out.

Axis looked bewildered and continued to rave, "Pffftt, ASSHOLE? YOU'RE the asshole, ASSHOOOOLE! Who would've thought the biggest pansy in this place would be you! I swear it was Rory, but you take first place!"

Rhys' voice got eerily quiet. His nose curled in disgust and he spit out in rage, "Oh please, Axis. You are the one that whines. Whines and moans and writhes underneath _me. _I can't believe how obnoxiously ignorant you are. It was fun while it lasted. But honestly, all I want now is for you to _fuck off._ You don't have to worry; I won't be coming back to you or anyone else at the Teahouse. And don't be bothered about your job; you can keep it. After all, that is all you are: a whore."

Axis looked like he had been slapped. Rhys turned on his heel and began stalking away. As he descended the stairs, the courtesans saw the strangest sight ever: Axis crumbling. His shoulders sagged like the weight of the world had landed on him. His face pinched together as if he was holding off tears. His fists balled up as if he were about to pound someone else's face in… instead, he just pressed his palms to his eyes and did the oddest thing: sniffled.

The other courtesans leaned back into Claret's room for a second to register what they had witnessed. The ladies occupied the bed while the boys sat on a couch facing them.

"Poor Axis…" Claret was tearing up. She really did care for Axis.

Linneus nodded, "It's the only time I've ever seen him show a human being true emotion besides anger."

Mercutio twisted a chain around his fingertip anxiously and mumbled, "I thought it would be fun to see Axis cry over something… but it's actually just really depressing."

Lilith cleared her throat, and Linneus looked up in surprise. "Are you alright, Lilith? I never thought you cared about Axis."

Lilith scoffed and flipped her hair back, but it didn't hide her glassy eyes. "It's just sad is all…"

They all stared at her like she was crazy. She blushed and quickly added, "Sad that we lost such a handsome and rich customer! Claret, you better pick up his slack and yours!"

Claret was standing from the bed, clasping her hands together. "I'm going to go talk to him! He shouldn't be alone!"

Linneus caught her before she flung the door open, "No! He'll know we were eavesdropping. He'd be embarrassed and that would make him even more frustrated."

Claret dropped her hand from the door. But in a crazy fit of clumsiness, she tripped and accidently knocked the door wide open. They all dove for cover, but there was no need. Axis wasn't out in the hall anymore. They all clambered outside, looking in each direction, but he wasn't to be seen. … Then they heard a clamor downstairs. They rushed down the hallway to see what it was. Out of all the people to bump into, they bumped into Reed, who was exiting Rory's room.

"Excuse you," he sniffed at them.

Linneus spoke up, "Our apologies. We were just-"

"Silence yourself. I heard the yelling. That loud-mouthed baboon one, by the name of Axis I believe, is quite foul-mouthed heathen. I never understood why Rhys was so fond of him. It must be that they both have insane tempers. Though our Prince Rhys definitely knows how to keep his composure better than your fellow courtesan, Axis."

The courtesans didn't know what to gape at: Rhys having feelings for Axis, or Rhys being the prince. Another holler went up downstairs, and they didn't have time to decide. The scrambled over each other to see over the balcony first. They crouched low so no one would see them at first glance behind the wooden railing of the staircase. The spectacle was one that wouldn't be washed from memory anytime soon.

Rhys and Axis at first were just arguing like they had been before. Then… well, they had a vigorous tongue battle. Axis was in the middle of calling Rhys a "faggot bitch rapist" whenever Rhys had strode forth and took Axis into his arms. The surprise twist to all of the other whores was that Axis didn't struggle at all. He simply grabbed a fistful of Rhys' hair and smashed their lips together.

As soon as Rhys began pushing his hand under Axis' shirt (Axis very much enjoying it, by the way), Reed cleared his throat. The whores didn't know why they were upset that they didn't get to see the whole show. Frankly, they were all disturbed besides Claret (who liked the love) and Mercutio (who was just weird).

Then they realized Rhys and Axis were looking right at them, for Reed was hovering nearby. They all stood up quickly and hurried down the steps, making up excuses and trying to cover up their shameless eavesdropping. Axis was as red as his tattoos all over, but didn't let go of Rhys' waist. Neither did Rhys let go of Axis.

Reed spoke quietly, "Nice to see the happy couple make up. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the palace."

Rhys understood. They had ridden in together, so they'd leave together. And only Rhys could hear the sheer sarcasm Reed put into his voice. But Rhys could also hear heavy doses of actual happiness for him.

Reed headed out the door as Axis whispered to Rhys, "Palace? Who the fuck is that guy? _Oh my god,_ is he royalty? No. NO! He isn't the prince, is he? Holy fuck, I can't believe this shit! I _cannot _believe this shit!"

Rhys smiled, not fake or forced, at Axis, "Not exactly. Next visit I'll tell you all about it."

Axis shrugged nonchalantly, but you could see wheels begin to turn in his brain. Rhys gave him another deep kiss before leaving himself. The other courtesans gathered around Axis, who was still beet red. They badgered him with questions and he replied, dazed with his own confusion.

Claret squealed in delight, "Oh Axis! You two will have such cute babies together!"

Lilith rolled her eyes, "That's not how it works, Claret."

Mercutio leered at Axis, "You two can stop in to see my collection anytime."

Linneus stayed quiet, watching Axis take in what had happened. Soon the whores trickled away to their respective rooms. Axis stood in the same spot, though. Linneus was just heading up the stairs when he turned around to say some parting words to Axis.

He smiled good-naturedly and waved good-night at Axis, "Happy Valentine's day, Axis."

Axis' head snapped up in surprise. He watched Linneus saunter away, and then he looked down at his hands. He tentatively reached up with his fingers and touched his lips where Rhys had kissed him with such passion.

"Happy Valentine's day," Axis whispered to himself.

**Oh shit. I fucking went there! And I loved it . This is a little late in coming for V-day, but this is my second post TODAY, so be happy for my productive mood! This is my first fic for Teahouse comic. I LOVE it. But sadly I DO NOT OWN IT! I repeat, I don't own it, unfortunately. I'll write more of these two in the future. Seriously, go read this freaking amazing web comic. It will blow. Your. Mind.**

**Love,**

**L.S.A.**


End file.
